


She's (Not) Just a Kid

by Dorian_The_Grey



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Not Team Captain America Friendly, Team Iron Man, Team Stark, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorian_The_Grey/pseuds/Dorian_The_Grey
Summary: Tony records Steve calling Wanda a kid.Tony plays said recordings randomly as a prank.Chaos ensues.





	She's (Not) Just a Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Found a thing on Tumblr where someone wanted Tony to prank Steve by recording his little catch phrase and playing it whenever the other was around.

 

_She's just a kid._

 

_She's just a kid._

 

_She's just a kid._

 

Tony was really starting to hate those four words. It was irritating to have Steve try to rationalize everything Wanda did by stating she was "Just a kid, Tony." Sometimes he even wondered if Steve realized he was still doing it, or if it was some weird knee-jerk reaction. It was infuriating and he was sick of it.

 

So, Tony being who he is, had Friday record Steve spouting out his new catch phrase and downloaded the audio to his phone. Now he'd get to see how much Steve liked it.

 

The first time was just a random occurrence, he hadn't even planned it really, but when Tony saw Steve standing in the hallway chatting to his new buddy Wilson he couldn't resist. Casually, he made his way down the hall, not bothering to pause or even glance at the other occupants. He had just passed by the two when he hit play on his cellphone and that annoying little voice recited "She's just a kid."

 

He continued walking like nothing had happened, not so much as faltering in his steps.

 

Once he finally reached the safety of his lab he had Friday play the camera footage captured. He wanted to see the look on Rogers' face. And it was worth it. Rogers' eyes had widened slightly and he looked around confused. His eyes landed on Tony's retreating back and the genius could see the blonde's eyes narrow.

 

Point one for Stark.

 

The second time was during 'team breakfast'. Tony had made his way into the kitchen to grab a bag of dried fruit, passing by the table where the others were eating and again played that same sentence. "She's just a kid." Steve's voice called out in a frustrated tone. The 'team' each turned to look at their 'leader' wondering why he had randomly decided to say something like that.

 

Tony managed to keep a straight face until he was out of there. Half way back to his lab he couldn't hold it and started laughing. This was actually pretty funny.

 

The surveillance footage from that morning provided even more entertainment when Steve's little pet looked him in the eye and asked "Who's just a kid?"

 

The Star Spangled Man With a Plan stuttered a few words before going back to stuffing his face, trying to ignore the whole thing.

 

Priceless.

 

The third time was even better. Tony had gotten a hold of a recording where Steve made it clear exactly who he was talking about.

 

The 'team' was gathered in the living room settling in to watch a movie. Tony thought it was the perfect time to play his new piece.

 

"Wanda is just a kid, she doesn't know better!"

 

The whole room was quite for a moment, all eyes directed towards Steve who's face seemed to flush at the sudden attention. It only took a few more seconds before pandemonium broke loose.

 

Wanda stood, eyes flashing red and fists clinched as she stated in a firm, angry, irritated voice that "I'm not a kid! I'm not a child! And I'm not stupid! I know exactly who I am and what I'm doing! I'm a grown woman!"

 

Well, Tony thought to himself as he watched Rogers' face flicker through different emotions, maybe now he'll understand.

 

\----

Bonus:

 

The disaster in Lagos was a tragedy. The lives lost and the destruction was senseless. This is why they needed accountability. People were pissed. They were angry and hurt and wanted justice for what happened.

 

A press conference was called a few days later, Rogers taking up the microphone to make a statement to the world. When questions were fired left and right, asking about who would pay the damages, what was being done about what happened and when would that witch pay for her crimes, Steve froze.

 

It took a moment before the last question was answered simply, "It's not fair to blame Wanda. She didn't mean for it to happen. She's just a kid."

 

It was a second later when every journalist's phone chimed, each of them opening the same message and a mass recording of "I'm not a kid! I'm not a child! And I'm not stupid! I know exactly who I am and what I'm doing! I'm a grown woman!" echoed through the room.

 

It was silent for a moment before shouts and demands began to converge. Screams for justice and yells of outrage grew louder and louder. Things began flying, pens and whatever else people could get a hold of were thrown through the air at the stunned blond.

 

Rogers had to be escorted off stage, the raging voices following after him.

 

_It wasn't right. She was just a kid._

 

A few days later Wanda's visa was revoked and she was deported. Without the Avengers protecting her she was arrested as soon as she stepped off the plane and onto Sokovian soil.

 

She was taken to court for her part in the Ultron event, her actions while in Hydra, and the tragedy in Lagos.

 

She was tried as an adult.


End file.
